


You’re trembling

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	You’re trembling

Pepper collapsed forward onto Tony’s chest the arc reactor pressing against her flushed skin. She felt rather than saw Tony’s arms wrap around her holding her close against him. She felt him let out of a deep breath and the pair sunk even further into the soft mess of sheets and bedspread. It was a little while later while Tony was running his fingertips across her back she felt his hands trembling. She raised her head and looked at him, he had his head turned towards the open window of his room his eyes looking but not seeing what was outside. He was thinking and properly didn’t even know that he was brushing her back let alone that he was shaking. 

“Are you okay?” She said quietly trying not to scare him.

He jumped anyway blinking his eyes a few time trying to brush away whatever he was thinking about. Looking down at her smile reaching up to brush a trail of hair from her shoulder.

“Never better,” he said leaning down to kiss her. Pepper pulled away and meet his confused face, she placed a hand over the arc.

“You’re trembling,” she says softly running her finger around the arc lightly scratching the puckered scar tissue. Tony lets out a huff and grabs her hand.

“It’s nothing,” he says bring her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

“Have I worn you out?” She says trying to hide her smile.

“I think you know I’m far from worn out,” Tony says thrusting his hip up to grind his hard length against her lower stomach. Pepper smacks his shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant. Are you sure we should be so…active,” She said placing her hand over the arc again looking up at him with serious eyes. Tony let out a breath and rolled them over.

“My hearts fine. That Doctor you made me go to even said so,” He said leaning down to suck on her neck.

“I know, I know. I just…” She stops talking and let out a low groan when he bit her neck and sucked hard leaving a deep purple mark just below her ear.

“Tony…” She said lightly pushing on his chest. He pulled back and looked at her in confusion again.

“I need to know that you’re okay. I want you around for a while yet Mr Stark,” She said quite brushing her fingers down his cheeks and down to the arc again.

Tony leaned down and rested all his weight on her, pushing her gently into the mattress. His warm hands reaching up to hold her face between them.

“Ms Potts I’m fine. I am more than fine actually and if this chances and I’m not saying that it will, you will be the first to know. Okay?” he asked holding her gaze.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so he could bury his face into her shoulder.


End file.
